Naruto's Shattered Soul
by DeadlyWolf
Summary: What would happen if all of Naruto's emotions on the inside finally broke him... What would happen if he wrote a book about his life... What if... He lost his fakness... What would happen...Will Sakura save him in time... Will she acknowledge her feelings
1. Return

_**(Hey Courtney do I own Naruto)**_

_**"Ummm... No... Or... I'd be beating the fangirls off you..."**_

_**(Thank you... I feel so loved... Yay love)**_

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

"Oi, SAKURA." Scream a a noise blonde kunoichi as she waved her hands around infront of her pink haired best friend.

"Yeah... Sorry Ino I just zoned out I'm sorry." Sakura says as she lets out a sigh not really wanting to listen to her blonde friend ramble for hours.

"Sakura. I heard Naruto's coming back from his training this week." States Ino.

"Yeah. Jiraiya-sama said he would be comming back tomarrow." Sakura smiles slightly that she would have her blonde knuckled head friend back. It had been 2 whole years since Naruto had left everyone in the leaf. Not even Jiraiya knew where he went.

Everyone was shocked to say the least when Naruto had sent a frox messenger to Sakura on her birthday wrapped around its neck was a dazeling gem necklace. At the base of it was a finely crafted stone sakura petal made out of dimond. lining up the necklace was the most beautiful saphires and emerals which suprisingly complemented one another as you when up the hand crafted claps. Sakura was speechless to say the least when she found out that it was for her. Almost every girl in Konoha had sparkels in their eyes as the gazed at the necklace even Tsuande grew jelous of it before muttering _I wish I could find a guy that would spoil me so_.

Sakura never quiet understood why Naruto had spents so much on her when she never even gave him the chance. They had agreed to remain friends even.

"Oi, Forehead." Ino said trying to gain the attention of Sakura.

"Hey I thought you said you'd stop calling me that pig." Sakura sneared back.

"Sakura I know very busy but you need to focus here." Ino said trying to get the attention of Sakura.

"So why are you rambling about yourself." Sakura snears out.

"Sakura how bad have you been zoning out. I was asking you what you wanted to do for a party tomarrow." Ino said questioning her pink haired friend.

"Oh really... I'm sorry Ino I just can't help but think about Naruto. Jiraiya-sama said he sent a fox yesterday." Sakura stated.

"Ohhhh is Forehead falling for Kunckle head." Ino giggles.

"No... Its not like that. I just don't know how he could ever top this necklace he got me." Sakura said actually pondering what Naruto might get her.

"You don't have to say that again. Kami how could you ever top that." Ino says drifting off into thought with Sakura.

------------------------------------------

"Dobe" Rings out a cold voice.

"Teme" Responds and equally cold.

"What do you want dobe I'm not comming back to the village." Sasuke says in a ice cold voice.

"Sasuke... Its time... To cut our bond." Naruto says in a sad voice.

"What are you talking about dobe I cut mine along time ago." Sasuke snares.

"No... You still held onto the bond... You held onto it because you didn't want to feel that loneliness again... But now I'm here to cut our bond... To allow you to reforge new ones." Naruto says in a cold tone.

"Like you could ever kill me." Sasuke snares as he charges up the chidori.

"Goodbye Sasuke... Brother." Naruto says in a cold voice.

A loud screams echos threwout the darkness

---------------------------------------

Sakura strolles threw the marketplace on the way to the Hokage offices with Ino at her side.

"Ino who is that man." Sakura ask quietly pointing to a blonde teen with spikey hair. He wears a tight black t-shirt reveiling his slender and very toned figure. He wears a pair of baggy loose fitting dark blue jonnin pants that are held at his waist with a black belt. Around his neck lays an ice cold dark blue glass gem which seems to be purched in a dragons claw. on his shoulder muscel is the single blue flame. Rest on the teens shoulders is another teen with jet black hair a bag covers his head. He is escorted by two ANBU. They ANBU seem to follow him with quite a bit of distance between them. His hands locked in his pockets. Yet a iron chain can be seen draping out of the right pocket.

"I don't know but he's very attrative." Says Ino trying to resist the urge to jump the teen.

"Is he walking with his eyes shut." Sakura blurts out as she notices she can't see his eyes.

"Holy shit I think he is... He must be a very skilled shinobi if he can do that without bumping into everyone." Ino states as she finds herself growing more and more attracted to the blonde man.

"I wonder who he is I've never seen him before." Says Sakura as she studies the blonde teen.

----------------

Sakura and Ino arrive at the Hokage tower as they are stopped by two of the Chunnin guards. "Hai. Sakura-san, Ino-san. Hokage-sama as requested both of you wait here." The guard says denying them access to her room.

Ino and Sakura nod their heads as they notice the man walking in the room. He does not speak a single word as the Chunnin turns to him. "That the boy." He ask the ANBU who nods his head. "Hai. As Directed we have escorted him threw the village." Says the ANBU.

The Chunnin nods as he lets the blonde teen into the Hokage room. Sakura can hear the the ANBU ask. "Is that really the mighty Sasuke Uchiha he carried on his shoulder." The Chunnin ask.

The ANBU shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know the man didn't take the bag off once... actually he didn't even open his eyes or talk he just walked in. He fit the disciption perfectly." Says the ANBU actually shocked at the teen.

Suddenly everyone is snaped out of the thoughts by Tsunades voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM. HE LOOKS LIKE HE JUST MET THE SHIMIGAMI." Tsuande screams partly in shock and in horror. She suddenly notices she screamed too loud.

"NO WHAT EVER YOU DO DO NOT COME INTO THIS ROOM." Tsuande shouts out as ANBU approches the door.

Her sudden outbusts draws fear and worry from everyone as they stare at the door as if trying to set it on fire.

-----------------------

"Naruto... What did you do to him." Tsuande ask the blonde teen before her.

"I gave him what he seeked." Naruto responded coldy. "I cut all his bonds to this world and showed him true power...True pain and sadness." Naruto finishes very coldly.

Tsuande stares at the body of Sasuke Uchiha his eyes seeming to be in a complete gaze as if dead but his chest moves up and down showing he's still alive. Every nerver on his body seems to tremble. Drool rolling out of his mouth every sign points to him being alive yet he holds the lifeless look and cold appearance of a man who is dead or beyond the brink.

"How long will he be like this Naruto." Tsuande ask in a very conserned voice.

"I don't know as long as it takes for his mind to heal. He is physically here but his mind is not. He will forever now carry but burden of what he saw but hopefully he will recover." Naruto says in a cold voice.

"What did you do to him Naruto please tell me its actually scaring me." Tsunade says in a warm voice only to be brushed off coldy by Naruto. "I showed him what that with great power comes great sorrow. Thats all you will ever need too know." Naruto says as he turns he back to her begining to open the door.

Tsuande can feel the tears well up inside her. "Naruto... Naruto you've changed." Tsuande says as he opens the door.

"A soul can only handle so much sorrow before it cracks only take so much pain before it shatters. I am what a shattered soul becomes" Naruto walks out the door as he notices Sakura and Ino run into the room. He shuts the door behind him.

Sakura eyes gaze upon Sasuke. "SASUKE-KUN YOUR BACK." Sakura yells out as she hugs him from behind but he does not move. She slowly feels something trickle down her arm. Something cold. "Huh." She says as the turns around to look Sasuke in the face.

Sakura lets out a painful shreek as she looks into the lifeless looking eyes of Sasuke. She stumbles backwords hitting her back on Tsunades desk. "W-w-hat is wrong with Sasuke-kun." Sakura askes as she turns up to see Tsuandes face.

"I don't actually know Sakura... Naruto wouldn't tell me he just said he will return to himself with time."

Ino looks at the door. "You mean that guy was Naruto." Ino studders out.

Tsunade rubs her temples. "Yes. Now if you will excuse me I need to read Naruto's capture report and tend to Sasuke. You two can have the rest of the day off if you bring me some sake." Tsuande says rubbing her head.

------------------------

(Thank the Heavens for Sake... Naruto is now an offical badass WHOOT)


	2. The Book

_**(Hey Sakura do I own Naruto)**_

_**"Back off bitch he's mine ALL MINE."**_

_**(... Just remember Sakura... I don't own Naruto but I can do whatever I want to you in this fanfic)**_

_**"But your girlfriend might kill you if you do that to me."**_

_**(... Shit... Your right... NARUTO YOUR WIFE IS TRYING TO KILL ME)**_

_**"Huh... Why... Should I stop her she's so cute when she's not pissed at me."**_

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

--------------

Sakura walks around town her mind linger on what Sasuke looked like. _"Did Naruto really do that to Sasuke-kun... Was that man really Naruto." _Sakura says as she passes by her favorite book store. She notices Kakashi walking out with a book besides Icha Icha.

"Kakashi-sensei is that a new book I've never seen you with it." Sakura ask curious of why he wasn't reading his perverted books.

"Actually. Yes It just hit stores in Konoha. I have been hearing it all the rage in the other towns even outselling all of the Icha Icha series. When a book that good comes around I just have to read it... I'm not one for Angst and Darkness but even Jiraiya picked up a copy." Kakashi states as he opens the book and begins reading.

Sakura supprised that her sensei and even the auther of icha icha would comment on such a book she decides to buy a copy of one herself.

She walks into the store with a smile on her face as she looks around for the book. "Umm excuse me do you have any copys left of that book my sensei just bought." Sakura ask the clerk who just shakes her head.

"No sorry Sakura we where sold out before it even came out everyone that got it already had to pre-order it we have a month long waiting list." The woman says.

Sakura lets out a frown. "Oh... Okay." Sakura respond in a deppressed tone as she goes to walk out.

"Sakura. Wait. I have a special copy of the book for you it came from the author himself." The girl says. "I was told to save a copy of the book incase you wanted a copy for yourself. He even gave me an extra." The girl says as she reaches below the shelf and pulls out a copy.

Sakura looks over the thick black leather cover book the title of _The Shattered Soul. _engraved in gothic letters on the top.

Sakura bows her head taking the book. _"Huh I wonder who the author." _Sakura notices the woman smiles. "The books already been paid for."

Sakura nods her head as she stuff the book into her bag she quickly decides to go home and read it or atleast read the author bio.

Before she can even get out of the door she notices Ino walking in. "Oi Sakura what you doing here." Ask Ino.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Sakura counters.

"I'm just here to pick up my copy of Shattered Soul. Shikamaru had the pleasure of being able to pick up himself a copy from the suna last week he said it was amazingly good." Ino says as she turns to the clerk who hand her, her copy of the book. "Now I've answered your question now answer mine." Ino deadpans.

Ino begins walking next to Sakura as they stroll down the street.

"Well I came into buy a copy but the clerk said the author had actually requested she save a copy for me." Sakura states.

"Wow really do you know the auther. No one can figure out who it is its rumored to be someone from this village even." Ino says in a shocked tone.

"I don't know I'm going home to see if I do." Sakura says in a smile as she notices Ino frown.

"Sakura be very careful when reading the book. Shikamaru said the author even added warnings in the book for the readers. Its suposed to be extreamly emotional" Ino says in a dead serious voice.

"Okay Ino I will." Sakura says as she parts ways with Ino.

-----------------------

Sakura leans her self up against the wall her bed rest beside. She curles her legs up as she flips to the author bio in the back of the book. She notices the picture of the author looks very similer to someone she knows. Yet she can't quiet place her finger on who. The man in the book has tamed blonde hair combed over his right eye. He wears glasses and as deep glass blue eyes. She can not tell much more from he black and white photo. The bio describes nothing about the auther simply saying one who carries sadness yet hides it in equal fakness.

She opens the book to the front of the first thing that catchs her eyes is the clearly printed warning.

1. Read no more than two chapter ever 2 week.

2. Have a person you can hold when done reading near you

Sakura lets out a gumbled moan of agrivation she hates restricting herself when she gets to entertaining parts of the book.

_She flips to the first chapter. Burden_

_The first chapter is about a little boy in a strange city. The sky of the city always seems to be pitch black for the boy. They boy goes by the name of Hitori (Lonelyness). He is picked on and made fun of by the villagers for his diffrence and failure to blend into socity because of his strange blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. The first chapter explains the boys world to everyone. They boy is an ophan constantly alone even to the people that are charged with his well being. His adopted parents constantly abuse him and beat him down insulting his lack of ablity to fit in. _

_The chapters seems to play heavely on the boys desire to feel some warmth some friendship from anyone around him. But every attempt ends in a cruel rejection even from the children of his own age. They other children go about the same as the adults following in their footsteps. Mocking and beating the child just as the adults do. They boy cries to the heavens for mercy from his cruel world begging the shimigami and kamisama to take his pain away._

Sakura notices the tears streeming down her face as she finishes the sad chapter. She looks to see the pages of her book smuged and wet from her tears. She wonders when she had started crying. She whips her tears away as she continues onto the 2nd chapters.

_Chapter 2 Girl_

_Like the first chapter the boy Hitori wanders around the streets of the city stealing food to eat and reciveing beating for trying to help others. One day he comes across a girl who was crying behind a tree claiming people made fun of her for deep pink colored eyes. Hitori befriends the girl learning her name to be Tenshia (Angel). With time the boy intruduces her to another girl who was called Rei. Tenshia became quick friends with Rei. Not long after making friends with Rei. Tenshia began to treat Hitori just like the other villagers had calling him names and pounding his face into the ground every time he tried to even approch the girl she would insult him and yet the boy still continued after her. She was the first person to make friends with the boy the first person to treat him like he wanted too. His heart chased after the girl no matter how many times she would hurt him he would contine his persuit to regain that feeling. The chapter revolved around his love for her and her cruel rejection. The sadness of the boy and his urning to feel the happiness once more._

Sakura closed the book heeding to the warning. She could feel her insides twist in knots as she replays the book inside her head. The sadness of the boy Hitori seemed to leep out of the book as if the author had put his whole soul into the words. Expressing the lonelness and sadness he had felt and injected it into the reader. Making the reader desire some forum of affection to be acknowleged just as the boy had desired.

Sakura whipes away her tears as she runs down stairs hugging her mother who hugs her daughter back confused in why her daughter was crying. "Sakura dear are you okay." Her mother ask in a tender voice.

"Yes... I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me mother... Thank you for always being here for me." Sakura says knowing that if she didn't have her mother should might have felt the same lonelness and sadness the boy had felt.

"Your my daughter of course I'll always be here for you." Her mom answers in a sweet voice holding her daughter tightly.

----------------------------------------

A few days and week had passed and Sakura craved to read more of the book wanting to know what will happen to the boy if he ever finds happiness and if he manages to convince the girl to befreind him again.

Sakura makes her usual rounds as she finishes her shift she sees Tsunade holding a conversation with what seemed to be Sasuke. She perches herself against the wall listining intensely to Tsunade and Sasuke.

"Sasuke how do you feel." Tsunade ask.

"Phyiscally fine... But... I can't seem to shake these nightmares." Sasuke responds.

"What type of nightmares." Tsuande ask

"Extreamly deppressing and dark nightmares. Everytime I wake up I want to kill myself." Sasuke says his words seem to pled to Tsunade for answers. Tsuande lets out a sigh.

"Naruto said whatever you went threw would continue to haunt you and hopefully drive away any lust for power at the cost of others you might crave." Tsuande said as she writes down several things on her clipboard.

"You will have one ANBU guard untill your suicidal thoughts pass I will also give you a perscription for anti deppressense that should help you alittle." Tsuande calm states as she yanks off a page to a perscription pad. "Anything else I can do for you Sasuke." Tsuande ask calmly

"Yes... I would like to talk to Naruto in privaite when he gets the chance." Sasuke asks cooly.

"Sure. Sakura you can do that can't you." Tsunade says as she notices Sakura listining in on the conversation.

"Hai" Sakura responds. "Can I talk with Sasuke-kun now that he's better." Sakura ask Tsunade who nods her head leaving the room quietly.

Sakura stares at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun... How are you." Sakura ask Sasuke.

"Hn... Better." Sasuke says in his annoying cold tone.

"What did Naruto do to you." Sakura ask curious that Naruto beat Sasuke bad enough to earn his respect.

"Lets just say he showed me an error I was making. I told Naruto I wouldn't tell anyone we knew not even you so don't bother asking me." Sasuke says as he turns his gaze to the window as he stares into the abiss.

"Did he really kick your ass that badly Sasuke-kun." Sakura teases Sasuke hoping to lure him into telling her but his response completely took her by supprise.

"Yes... Now shut up." Sasuke responds letting his voice show he was getting pissed.

Sakura didn't persue the subject any further clearing telling that Sasuke was getting pissed at her for continuing the subject more than Naruto actually beating him.

Sakura begins to leave the room as Sasuke speaks up. "Sakura... What do you honestly see in me." Sasuke ask.

Sakura turns around alittle shocked by his question. "Honestly.. what do you see in me." Sasuke ask again.

"Well... ummm what do you mean Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushes not knowing what he ment.

"I'm asking why do you chase after me. Why do you continue to persue me even when I have no intrest and you know it." Sasuke deadpans as he keep his gaze to the window.

"Well... Umm... Your cute... and um...-" Sasuke quickly cuts her off.

"If thats all you can come up with then not your not even worthy of freindship. You shouldn't say you love someone because they are attractive because you will end up alone and misserable... Beauty will only last so long. Tsunade is a perfect example of someone who tries to escape that truth. I will consider you no more than a friend Sakura please accept that and get over it because that is the truth and it won't change." Sasuke says in his normal emotionless tone.

Sakura looks to Sasuke with tears in her eyes. She feels her heart crush under his words. She quickly acts without thinking as she runs out of the hospital to the one person that always seemed to welcome her with open arms... Naruto.

Sakura knocks on Naruto's door to see him answer it with a cold emotionless look in his eyes. He notices Sakura's tears.

"What. I was sleeping." Naruto says in an ice cold voice. Sakura tries to enter but is stopped by the door. Naruto continues his cold gaze. "Go away I don't care anymore." Naruto says as he slams the door in Sakura's face.

Her eye widen. _"Even Naruto is rejecting me now... Why... what did I do wronge." _Sakura questions herself as she falls to her knees balling her eyes out. _"Why is Naruto acting so cold... He's never acted this way."_

_----------------_

After a few hours Sakura manages to recover from her emotional episode letting her anger get the better of her she knocks on Naruto's door ready to chew him out for how coldly he treated her.

Naruto answers the door again his eyes still cold. "I said go away Sakura." Naruto looks at Sakura.

"Naruto... Can I please talk with you." Sakura ask as her anger disappers into more of a worry for Naruto didn't even call her -chan which he only did when he was deppressed.

"No" Naruto responds very coldy. "Just leave me alone." But Sakura doesn't back down as she shoves his door open with her inhuman strenght knocking Naruto to the floor.

"Naruto why are you acting so-" Sakura is cut off as her eyes glance over Naruto's body most noticably his arms and wrist. He has large deep gashes across his arms as they bleed severaly. She notices even his wrist are cut. Blood dripping down a black iron clad shackle

"Naruto are you okay who cut you like that." She says in a panic as she flips threw a few seal going to perform her medical jutsu but Naruto shoves her way.

"I said go away. I did this to myself. I needed to. Now get lost before I throw you out." Naruto says letting a little anger seep threw in his voice.

"Why Naruto. Why would you cut yourself." Sakura ask as her mind fills with worry and confusion.

"Because it feels good. If if you must know." Naruto growls out as he stands up dusting his pants off. "Now get lost Sakura"

Sakura does not budge. "Naruto... Why." She ask again.

"I already told you it feels good. The pain feels good to me. Besides it won't even show for long Kyuubi will have it healed. So get over it and leave." Naruto says as he pushes her out of his doorway with his palm slamming his door shut. She can hear him deadbolt the lock and place several seals to keep her from barging in.

Sakura quickly runs to Tsuande hoping she can help with Naruto. Sakura know that Tsuande cares for Naruto like a little brother.

-----------------------

(Someone just went Insain... You know you should always be catious of the quiet ones.)


	3. Medicated Date

_**(Hey Naruto do I own You)**_

_**"I'm too cool for you to own"**_

_**(... Bastered)**_

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

-----------------

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura yells in a paniced voice as she barges into her office.

Tsuande looks up at Sakura with an annoyed look on her face. "What is it Sakura I was enjoying my nap which you so rudely interupted."

"Its Naruto... He's lost his mind" Sakura says in a sad and worried voice for her team-mate.

"What do you mean Sakura." Tsuande ask now alittle conserned.

"Well.. Earlyer when I went to see him he wouldn't let me in so I barged in and he had cuts all over his arms he said he did it himself. Naruto's cutting himself Tsuande-sama." Sakura says as she comes to the verge of balling her yes out. Tsuande lets out a sigh.

"Figures Jiraiya warned me about it don't worry Sakura I'll go check it out right now. Please just go home and rest you've had a long day at the hospital and you could use a good sleep." Tsuande says as she quickly rises from her set.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw its a S class secret." Tsuande says as she throws on her coat.

"Why is it a S class secret I don't understand Tsuande-sama." Sakura ask as her mind blankets with confusion.

"Sakura If you can't figure it out yourself then I can't tell you. Don't worry about Naruto-kun I'll take good care of him and cheer him up okay." Tsuande says as she storms out of the office.

_"What does she mean..."_

_**"My kamisama are you that dumb."**_

_"What the hell why are you showing up agian."_

_**"Because I'm annoying like that."**_

_"Not now please. I'm worried about Naruto."_

_**"I know you are. I wouldn't blame you but calm down Sakura. That old hag will take care of Naruto-kun."**_

_"Hey since when did you start adding -kun to his name."_

_**"About when I relized it was completely hopless with Sasuke."**_

_"Oh..."_

_**"Sakura do you know why Tsuande said if you couldn't figure it out you shouldn't know."**_

_"No..."_

_**"Today is October 10th dumbass."**_

_"So... Whats so special about today..."_

_**"Today is Naruto-kun birthday dumbass."**_

_"No thats in Octo...oh shit."_

_**"Yeah Oh shit. How can you forget your best friend and the man that has worshiped you since childhoods birthday. You didn't even wish him a happy birthday ether. When he gave you a god dam expensive necklace for your birthday. All you greeted him with was tears."**_

_"I...I.."_

_**"You didn't think. Once again you hurt him by only thinking of Sasuke." **_Her innerself says in a clearly upset voice at Sakura.

_"How can I make it up too him..."_

_**"Sadly you can't now. The old hag is probably to busy trying to get him mentally back together. I highly dout she's going to let you near him right now. But maybe you can try making it up to him tomarrow. You know he's always wanted to go out on a date with you."**_

_"Normally I would object but it might be the only thing I can do to make up for it."_

Sakura nods to her innerself as she decides she is going to go home and come up with a plan to cheer up Naruto.

-----------------------------

Sakura relaxes in the tub deciding that tomarrow first thing in the morning she's going to ask Tsuande for the day off so she can hang out with Naruto the whole day. She even decided she was going to give him a kiss to make up for how bad she hurt him. She decided that would help cheer him up.

She lets her fingers trace the black leather book as she flips to chapter 3. _Heartach_

_Not Supprisinly Hitori is still chacing the girl in chapter 3. But atleast this time he meets another boy who is called Damare (Silence). Damare too had felt all of the lonelyness that Hitori had experianced but unlike Hitori. Damare was excepted by everyone and liked by everyone. He had his whole faimly ripped away from him by an assassin which left a empty whole in his heart. Damare vowed to become an excellent warrior to avenge his faimly and kill the assassin. While on his path he befriend Hitori who helped ease his loneliness and make him stronger. Hitori and Damare even called each other brother. Though in public Damare kept silent to Hitori and never acknowledged him yet he never abused or made fun of Hitori only ignored him._

_Then one day Tenshia fell inlove with Damare. Damare knew of Hitori feelings for Tenshia and tried to tell her how Hitori felt for her but she only responded by shouting insults and cruetly about the boy which enraged Damare. Though Damare would never admit it he looked at Hitori as a brother who shared his hardship. He also knew Tenshia only loved him for his looks and social status. Reguardless Hitori told Damare that he only cared for her happiness. Saying her's came before his and brushed of her love for for his adopted brother. Though on the inside it killed him deeply each day her obsessing would cut wounds deeper and deeper into the poor boys heart. Locking Hitori in the choice between his feelings for his brother and his feelings for Tenshia. He loved her so deeply that he could never stop his persuit yet he always wanted to see her happy. _

_This continued more and more over the years that followed._

Sakura lets more tears as she cries for the poor boy Hitori. Who could not ever seem to catch the one thing he dreamed for the one thing he wanted in life more than anything the feeling of being loved. The feeling of the girl he chased after loving him back.

Sakura quickly beings reading the next chapter. _Commitment._

_Damare lust for power to avenge his faimly eventually spits his bond of brotherhood with Hitori as he leaves for the inner part of the city in persue of his assassin. Hitori who had only ever strayed around in the naborhood of his city didn't know what to do. Tenshia cryed night and day for Damare which bleed deeply into Hitori's heart as he only wanted to ever see her happy. He threw aside his dream of ever catching his loves heart and promised her that he would venture into the city and save Damare. Each time he would fail returning on the verge of death. Only to have Tenshia scream at him calling him names saying he was a failure for not bringing back her Damare. Hitori tried everything to comfort the girl trying to cheer her up as he tried to recover from his wounds before venturing into the city again to only return in a near death state. Hitori kept too his vow and everyday he could stand he would push himself to become stronger so he could bring back Damare to her just to see her smiling face. He continued his persuit even with the villagers still mocking him and beating him he continued as his heart became weaker and weaker each day slowly as he continued pushing himself reguardless of it it would kill him he kept vowing to himself to make her happy._

Sakura sets down the book as she hugs herself tightly letting the tears escape into to water as she things the whole book over in her mind. _"That poor boy. He keeps trying to do everything for her yet she completely ignores him. Yet he persues his brother at the cost of his own heart and even his life." _

-------------------------

After several hours of crying and feeling bad for Hitori. Sakura finally manages to get into her bed and sleep.

-------------------------

"Oi Sakura." Shouts out Ino as Sakura walks threw the market district past Ino's house on her way to the Hokage office.

"Hey Ino. Whats going on." Sakura ask as she pops into the flower store.

"Nothing too much. Hey how far have you gotten into that book." Ino ask curiously.

"I finishes chapter 4 last night." Sakura says with a smile on her face.

"Wow same here. What do you think of it." Ino ask.

"Its quiet deppressing but wonderful though I do wish Tenshia would fall for Hitori. I mean the poor boy is going threw hell for her and all she does is ignore him." Sakura says in a deppressed tone.

"I know it sucks. All he wants is the feeling of being wanted and acknowledged. What makes it worse is Shikamaru said it gets even worse for the poor boy. He's a whole chapter ahead of me Ugh. I'm going to make him stop reading so I can catch up." Ino says in an annoyed tone.

"Oh what happens in the next chapter." Sakura ask hoping Ino would know.

"He won't tell me. Says he'd be breaking the authors 1st rule." Ino says in a fustrated tone.

Sakura looks at the clock when she suddenly relized she is late for work. "Shit I have to go Ino I'm late for work." Sakura says as she flies out the door at lighting fast speeds fearing Tsuande's wrath.

-----------------------

Tsuande leans against the hospital wall sipping her morning coffee with a very pissed off look on her face as Sakura enters.

"YOUR LATE." Tsuande screams out almost crushing her preasious metal coffee cup in her hand.

"I'm sorry Tsuande-sama I got side tracked by Ino on my way here." Sakura confesses hoping Tsuande would belive her.

"Whatever todays a slow day anyhow." Tsuande says as she sips her bent metal coffee cup.

"Tsuande-sama... I was wondering if I could get the day off." Sakura ask really quickly hoping she might get approval without questions.

"Why." Tsuande ask curious of why her student would ask for the day off after being late.

"Well... Yesterdays was Naruto's birthday and I kinda ruined it for him. I wanted to take the day of and try to make it up to him." Sakura says in a nervous voice hoping her sensei would approve.

"Well I guess Naruto could use the companionship. So I'll approve." Tsuande says almost regreating the words that she lets slip out of her mouth. "On one condition." Tsuande say.

"Anything Tsuande-sama." Sakura responds quickly.

"You take Naruto his medic. Its a special blend I brewed up for him last night. I was going to deliver it to him because I can't trust anyone else. But since your seeing Naruto you can deliver it to him. But I warn you do not examine it. That is a direct order." Tsuande says as she pulls out a scroll from her pocket. "I mean it Sakura for once respect Naruto's space."

"Hai" Sakura responds as she catchs the scroll placing it in her pocket.

_"I wonder why Tsunade-sama is so conserned about this scroll even to go so far as make it a direct order for me to not look at it. Well I can't look at it so I'll just have to ask Naruto about it later."_

-------------------------

Sakura knocks on Naruto's door as he opens it with his cold gaze starting down at Sakura. "What do you want." Respond Naruto very harshly.

"Tsunade-sama sent me here to deliver your medicene. I'm also to watch you and make sure you take it." Sakura says lying about the last part hoping that she can get some answers to her many questions now plaging her mind.

"Whatever." Reply Naruto as he lets Sakura inside. "Come in but don't touch any of the papers." Naruto says in a cold voice as he steps aside.

Sakura look around to notice that Naruto has paper scattered all over his apparment piles stacked up on his desk and littering his bed. Naruto looks down at Sakura. "Medicine." He asks as Sakura nods her head handing Naruto the scroll he walks over too the sink.

"Hn I wonder what the old hag fixed up." Naruto says as he upwraps the scroll causing 12 pill containers to poof onto the counter. Naruto begins systematically taking each pill in the order the scroll tell him too. Sakura watches in amazment of how uncaring he acts as he pops each pill into his mouth finishing the 12th pill he lets out a sigh turning to Sakura. "I'm sure your supposed to watch me take the rest of the crap too right." Naruto ask as he reaches up into the cabinate pulling out a large box containing several more pill bottles. She can hear him mutter. "I fucking hate pills."

Naruto begins poping pills one after another as he finally finishes several minutes later he turns to Sakura who has a confused look on her face.

"Naruto. Why do you have to take so many pills." Sakura ask in a curious and conserned voice.

"If you have to ask that then Tsuande doesn't intend for you to know." Naruto replies coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my writing." Naruto says as he pulls out a pair of glasses sitting down at his desk.

"Naruto I didn't know you wore glasses." Sakura says as she studies Naruto. She notices that alot has changed on him. He no longer wears screaming colors infact he seems to always be wearing long baggy Jonnin pants ether of a dark navey blue or black. and always a black t-shirt or a seveless gray shirt. He happens to be wearing navy blue pants and a gray sleevless shirt. But what Sakura notices the most is he no longer is wearing the necklace Tsuande gave him. Instead necklace with a silver dragon claw clenching a ice cold blue orb all hanging on a leather strip.

"Naruto what happend to your necklace." Sakura.

"It reminded me to much of my old self so I put it away." Naruto repsonds coldly.

"Your old self what do you mean." Sakura asks once again.

"Sakura I'm sure you've noticed I've done alot of changing. I've matured since the last time we actually hung out. I no longer carry any stuiped trinkets that link me to my foolish childhood." Naruto says in a voice laced with ice.

"Why what was wrong with your childhood Naruto." Sakura ask as she suddenly relized Naruto never once talked to her about it. She did know the villagers hated him but she never knew much for he never opened up to her on it.

"Alot was wrong Sakura. You should know I never talk about it and I never talk about it with good reason." Naruto says as he continues scribbling things down on paper. "Why are you still here Sakura." Naruto says with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Well. I came because I wanted to make up for how I acted on your birthday yesterday. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me today I even got Tsuande-sama to approve." Sakura says in a nervous voice.

Naruto rubs the breech of his nose as he lets out a deep sigh. "I told that old hag that I didn't want to be bothered anymore. She's getting very annoying." Naruto turns to Sakura and looks her over. "I guess I could give you a chance just let me take a shower and change." Naruto says as he removes his glasses walking over to his dresser he grabs out 2 scrolls.

"Wait here I shouldn't be longer than 20 minutes." Naruto says as he walks off into his bathroom. "And stay away from my stuff." Naruto grumbles out but his words only modivates Sakura more.

_"I will find out what he's hiding." _

Before she can even make a move Naruto imerges from the bathroom. "Sorry forgot to seal up my papers." He says in a apathic tone as he. quickly flips threw a few seals and slams his hand down onto the desk causing the papers to tuck neatly into a scroll he tosses the scroll into the desk and locks it. "I trust you but those can not be laying around." He says in a lazy voice.

Sakura looks at the desk stumped. _"Dam... Well their goes reading whatever he was writing... Maybe his meds will tell me something." _Sakura tells herself as she begings looking threw all his medicine. She notices that Naruto has an overwheilming number of painkillers. Nerv releaxers. Tranqulizers, Heart medicine and anti deppressants. More than half his medic is anti deppressants. _"What the hell is Tsunade-sama pumping into if none of this stuff is helping." _Sakura asks herself as she looks over to the pills on the scroll. Her eyes widden as she reads the ingrediance. _"Holy shit thats some of the strongest anti-deppessantes and heart meds made in the whole world. Why the hell would Naruto be taking this shit." _She asks herself as she quickly decides to look around his room hoping to find a few answer than questions She looks around noticing that most of his stuff is now a deppressing shade of dark colors to the point it makes her slightly deppressed. Her eyes suddenly catch the glimps of a blood stained rag. All her medical knowledge tell her that the blood was not wiped onto the rag but rather splattered. Much like the towels she shes the patiances that are coughing up blood have.

"Sakura what did I tell you about snooping threw my stuff." Narutos voice rings out ice cold as he places his hand in his pocket.

"Naruto why do you have a bloody towel in your room are you sick or something." Sakura ask as she grows more conserned. Naruto just shrugs.

"Well if I wasn't sick I wouldn't be taking so many pills now would I Sakura." He snaps back.

Sakura nods her head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't intrude on your space." Sakura frowns as she hangs her head low.

"Dam straight you shouldn't but that doesn't matter now that you've already done it. Anyhow where are we going." Naruto ask in a apathic voice.

"Well it's preatty early do you want to go get breakfast." Sakura ask with a slight smile that Naruto didn't seem pissed at her but she couldn't even tell which emotions he displayed.

"Sure. Where at." Naruto says in a emotionless tone.

"How about that new pankace cafa in town." Sakura asks smiling that Naruto had actually not mentioned ramen for once.

"Whatever" Is all he responds as he opens the door.

--------------------------

"Naruto. You've bearly eaten any of your food." Sakura ask as she points to Naruto's almost full plate of food.

Naruto just shrugs as he takes another slow bite. "I eat at my own pace." Naruto response to her statment which seems to plaster as shocked expression on Sakura's face.

"Naruto I've never known you to eat so slow. Whats wrong." Sakura ask.

"You don't seem to know very much about me anymore then Sakura. For I've been eating like this for quiet some time." Naruto says as he takes another small bite.

_"Have we drifted that far apart Naruto" _Sakura asks herself as she watches her former team-mate slowly eat his food.

"Naruto mind if I ask a personal question."

"Maybe depends on what it is."

"Well...Why have... you.. Umm... Stoped calling me Sakura-chan." Sakura nervously studders out.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "Same reason you don't call me Naruto-kun I guess I really don't seem to care about honorifics anymore anyhow." Naruto says in a very apathic voice as he takes another bite of his pancake.

_"Have you really lost your feelings for me..."_

A long odd silence forums between them the only sound that is heard is Naruto clicking his fork against the plate as he continues to eat his pancake without any emotion or care.

"Naruto why did you have so many papers in your room why did you seal them up like that." Sakura ask hoping to break the silence.

"Its my novel." Naruto says as if it was nothing.

"I didn't know you where a writer." Sakura states in a very shocked tone.

"Well what do you expect I trained with the author to Icha Icha paradice. I was bound to pick up some writing talent from him." Naruto says with a small hint of proudness.

"So whats your book called." Sakura ask curious of what it could be.

"I haven't named it yet." Naruto deadpans

"Whats it about." Sakura responds.

"I can't reveil that it would ruin it." Naruto responds.

"Oh... I guess that makes sense."

-----------------------

Naruto and Sakura end up spending the whole day together much to Naruto's annoyance. And even more to his annoyance the spent several days together for the next two weeks.

------------------------

Sakura sits beside Naruto as she tries to pry into Naruto's life alittle more. She had made some success in finding out he had already released one book and that his current book in progress was the sequal to the book.

Then one evening as they are sitting watching the sunset in silence. Naruto lets out a rough almost chocking cough.

He turns his head away from Sakura as he covers his mouth with his hand. She watchs as Naruto coughs hard she can hear the gurgling sounds as something comes out of his mouth. She begins to approch him to see if he's okay as he lets out a cold painful snap. "I'm fine." he shouts out as he whips his mouth with his hand he turns back to her. "I've gotta go Sakura" He says in his now usual apathic voice.

Sakura stares at Naruto as she notices flesh blood on the coner of his lip. "Naruto is that blood." She studders out as she points ot his lip.

Naruto whips the blood away. "Yeah I bite my lip while I was coughing." Naruto responds as he rises to his feet.

As he goes to take off Sakura grabs his arms yanking his right hand free of his pocket. She notices something unsual on his wrist. A very thick and heavy Iron handcuff with the chain seeming to contect to nothing.

"Naruto whats this." She ask as hold onto his arm tightly staring at his wrist.

"Oh.. Just an accessory." Naruto says is now normal tone.

"Why would you strap a big heavy handcuff to your wrist." Sakura ask questioning Naruto.

"Cus I wanted to now drop it." Naruto says as he yanks his arm free.

_"Naruto's grown so cold... So strange why... and that blood... I thought Kyuubi healed him he should be in this condition... Why... WHY I must know."_ Sakura tells herself.

"Naruto-kun stop right their." She shouts out at the top of her lungs.

_"Wait I know I'm conserned for him but did I just call him -kun."_ Sakura ask herself in shock. She watchs Naruto flips around his fist clenched as if he's about to hit her.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT SAKURA. Don't you ever you have no right." Naruto shouts out in a very angry tone that makes Sakura almost want to cry. She watchs him slowly disapper from her sight she. She feels hot tears sceeching down her cheeks. _"But... But what did I do to him I was only conserned."_

_**"Cha lets go kick his ass. Naruto-kun has no right you yell at us like that." **_Inner Sakura scream out as she throws on a pair of boxing gloves screaming let me at him. Let me at him.

Sakura rises from her feet as she dashes into the forest Naruto disappered into only to have an ice cold feeling hit her. That seem to paralize her. She tries to make herself move foward even tries using her anger but the overwheilming fear that strikes her pervents her legs from moving.

_"What the hell... So cold... So cold..." _Sakura tries to forum words in her head but everything seem to be blocked out by the cold. Even her thoughts.

-------------------

(Hehehehehehe someone's on their period hahahahah)


	4. The Chain

_**(Hey Kamisama do I own Naruto)**_

_**"Not on your Immortal soul."**_

_**(Dam straight other wise it'd be really Fucked up)**_

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

---------------------------------

Sakura Finally makes it back to her house. For what seemed like hours she was locked in that forest. When she finally got home it was nearly past midnight. She decided that tomarrow she would find out exactly whats going on with Naruto and exactly what was going on between them.

Sakura sat in her bathtub once more her mind lingering on her blonde knuckle head friend.

_"He's changed... He's changed so much."_ She keeps telling herself as she thinks back to the glare he gave her. She had actually truely felt scared of Naruto for the first time in her life. She was almost positive he was going to hit her.

_"Naruto never has looked at me with so much anger and hurt just over calling him -kun..." _She tells herself as she lingers on the image of Naruto. Thats when she remebers old parts of Naruto. His goofy smile, constant nagging and loud mouth which used to be trademark to him don't even seem to exist in the new Naruto. His flashy outfit now dark and dull. His eyes no longer hold the beauty that seemed to intrance her when they where younger. Now they are just dark and cold like glass orbs. His voice which used to hold a constant annoyance and happiness to it is always ether emotionless or cold. His movments seem to linger as if hesitating on making their move or not wanting to put the energy into the movment alot like Shikamaru when he's deppressed. He doesn't even seem to enjoy anyone's company not even hers.

_"What exactly did Naruto do durning his training." _Sakura asks herself. As she reflects.

After almost an hour Sakura gets out of the tub her mind stilled laced around Naruto. She towls herself off. Gettting dressed she walks out to her bed she notices the book she has been entranced by for almost a month. She started thinking of the book. Slowly she decides she will continue reading up to chapter 6 of the book.

_Chapter 5 Fakeness._

_In chapter six. Hitori begins making a few more friends each one slowly becoming more and more freindly to him as he hides his suffering more and more. Yet he can not hide the pain from everyone. He continues to chase after his brother Damare. Upon his path to catch his brother he meets a thinker called Miki. Miki was a great stratigest one that inspired Hitori. He could make the best out of the worst yet Miki had a fatal health condition which would also keep him behind everyone. He couldn't ever get much done for everytime he would strain himself for more than a few hours he would fall gravely ill thanks to his weak heart. He then met another boy named Shoji. This boy was very kind hearted he'd do anything to help his friends even give up his food. Though no matter how kind Shoji heart was he would get picked on because he was soft. Shoji was extreamly self consious and couldn't stand when people made fun of him. He followed in his faimlys footstep never straying from their path even though his heart and mind told him too. Miki and Shoji where great friends to Hitori yet nether one was willing to place him near them. They where indeed friends but they where two isolated to themselves. Soon another girl showed up in Hitori life. Her name was Doki (Nervous or Shy). She was a very kind and shy. She looked up to Hitori even would says she loved him but her love was hollow. She liked Hitori for his kindness and helpful nature even his bravery to go into the city to find his brother. Doki claimed she loved Hitori yet Hitori knew it wasn't love she just inspired to be like him. Hitori then befreinded another boy named Inu (Dog). Inu was much like Hitori in terms of diffrence except for a few. Yet his whole clan was like Inu and so they where excepted in socitiy because of the talents they possesed with thier diffrences. Yet for each friend that Hitori made the harder it was for him to show his pain and sadness. He knew if he showed to much he would scare them away so he kept it locked away. Saying that for every moment they didn't know was a moment of happiness they could have. Yet even though he was happy on the outside Hitori becamed more troubled on the inside. He would often find a place to hide away from them and cry his eyes out for his lost brother and failed love. He would cry for hours on end before heading into the city to find his brother. Yet each time he would return in failure and the girl Tenshia would yell and scream at him calling him usless because he couldn't bring back Damare. Everyone saw how she treated Hitori even her best friend started to feel sorry for Hitori because all she saw in Damare was away to improve her status. As where Hitori saw companionship and the return of his first friend that considered him a brother. Something he could never seem to achive out of all the others._

Sakura Lets the chapter sink into her mind as she shuts her eyes letting more tears out for the boy. For it seems to her that everytime the boy got closer to his dream the father it seemed from him. The more comfort he got the worse his heartach for his brother and Tenshia. Sakura finally opens her eyes and begins to read the next chapter.

_Chapter 6 First Crack._

_Hitori continues to fail to find his brother yet now Tenshia starts to treat him kinder as she sees that he actually does try to find Hitori She finally decides herself to venturing into the city with Hitori yet on this trip she gravely endangers Hitori her inexperiance causes her to get beat up and even put on the verge of being rapped several times. In which Hitori would fight his hardest to help her escape taking severe beatings and weakining his heart to the point where he becomes instable. He luckly meets a kind old lady who does not retain the hatred of the city or the discrimination of the nahorhood people. This kind late treats Hitori's wounds helping make his heart alittle stronger so he can fight for the woman he loves. Yet after the first trip Tenshia never ventures into the city anymore. Hitori then means a the spouse of the old lady upon one of his trips into the city once agian. This old man helps the little boy telling him the secrets of fighting and even helps him find the general location of his brother he had been searching for so long for._

_Yet the reunion of brothers was not one that Hitori expected. His brother Damare had become flooded with the hatred of the city. He became consumed in his lust for power and revenge. Damare even tried to kill Hitori claming he was making him weak. Hitori struggled back trying to convince Damare that hatred and vengance was wronge. But Damare refuses any clames Hitori makes finally resulting in a battle between the two inwhich Damare proves that he no longer holds any liking or bond of brotherhood to Hitori. Luckly for Hitori he was able to leave Damare with a bad wound causing Damare to retreat from Hitori unconsous body failing to deal the death blow. Hitori eventually wakes up dragging himself back to his narborhood to heal. _

_Tenshia ask Hitori how he got so badly wounded as she found him half dead on the ground bearly making his crawl back to the Nahborhood. Hitori explains to Tenshia about what happend between him and Damare. Yet Tenshia still forces Hitori to keep good on his word even acknowledging that it could very well kill him. She didn't seem to care about Hitori when it came to his life only using him for as a tool to regain Damare. She didn't seem to care about Hitori at all unless it benifited her. Hitori never seemed to mind her using him like she did. Saying it never bothered him. Yet for every moment she would cry on Hitori shoulder a peice of him seemed to wither away. Untill he started to feel the pressure get to him. His weak heart became an illness as his whole body, mind and soul seemed to start to crack under her tears and his brothers persuit._

Sakura set down the book desiring to read more of the book yet she seemed to start to understand why the author had placed that warning. As she noticed herself crying very hard at the end of each chapter. Part of her seemed to ach for the poor boy Hitori. The authors intent was to insure the reader that Hitori was just a person in the book.

----------------------------------

In the morning Sakura and several of the Konoha shinobi where summoned to the Hokage office. Inside the office stood. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Asuma.

"Listen up. I have rank A mission." Tsuande says as she look about the room.

"You are to go to the land of the waves and escort to new Mizekage to Konoha." Says Tsunade as he looks over everyone. "I know almost all of you here are Jonin so you might we wondering why I'm sending two teams. Well its simple. The kage directly requested Team 7. Due to past issuse between team 7 I am sending you team 10. Also for the fact that Akatsuki is running ramped in the land of the waves." She turns to Shikamaru. "This is the mission report read it carefully with Kakashi and Asuma." Tsunade says handing the scroll to Shikamaru.

"Naruto. I would also like to congraduate you on making Jonin." Tsuande says with a smile.

"Whatever" Responds Naruto in his apathic voice earning several gasp as everyone stared at him with their mouths wide open.

"Dobe whats wrong with you. I though you would be happy." Says Sasuke who is the most shocked by the whole even.

Naruto gives an ice cold look to Sasuke which seems to make him shiver slightly. "I said Whatever because it doesn't matter." Naruto begins to open the door as Kakashi stops him by placing his hand on Naruto shoulder.

"I thought you dream was to become Hokage one day Naruto.'" Kakashi asks in a slightly conserned voice.

"That dream was childish sensei... I don't hold childish things anymore." Naruto coldy responds shaking off Kakashi's hand as he leaves the room. "I'll be at the front gate in 15 minutes." Naruto speaks in a apathic voice.

Everyone quickly turns to Tsuande. "Hokage-sama what happend to Naruto." Ask Ino in her clearly that was so cool expression mixed with great consern for her friend.

"Not even I know..." Tsuande says as a tear escapes from the corner of her eye. Leaving very akward silence in the room.

---------------------------------------

The trip takes 2 weeks to make it to the Land of the waves and meet up with the new Mizekage. Who everyone but Naruto was shocked to be none other than Inari.

"Oi, Naruto-san how you been." Shouts out Inari as he approches the group.

"Yo, Inari its been along time." Naruto shouts back.

"So who's the dobes with you." Inari shouts in response earning glares from everyone espically Sasuke.

"Well you know Sasuke and Sakura. The other 4 are team 10 they are supposed to monitor me and Sasuke... Cus well you know." Naruto responds in a normal tone as Inari walk them to the Mizekage office.

"Oh... Okay." Inari responds.

"So you ready to go I'm missing valuable time on my next novel." Naruto explaims as he leans against the tower.

"Yeah... Oh and your last book was freaken awsome but dam did you have to kill yourself in the end." Inari responds.

"We all die sometime eh. Now get your shit so we can leave." Naruto exclaims earning a extreamly confused look from everyone.

"Hai." Inari says as he returns over and hour later.

"Dam you Naruto-san you never told me being a Kage was so much work." Inari said as he walks out in a pure white kage outfit with the land of the wave symbols all over it with light blue coloring.

"You never asked. How long you been Mizekage... 3 months." Naruto responds apathically.

"3 and half thank you very much." Inari says glaring at Naruto.

"Well we should leave Inari. If we stay in town we are more likely to draw Akatsuki attention." Naruto says pealing himself off the wall.

"I know that. But is your team ready." Inari says pointing to everyone who has an teird look on their face.

"Who cares." Naruto responds cold.

"Sheesh. Your so cold Naruto-san." Inari says as he begins walking beside Naruto leaving everyone just standing their some stil recovering from the shock of Inari being the Mizekage. Others in Naruto's coldness.

---------------------------

Shikamaru stops the group by holding his hand up. "We will camp here for the night." Shikamaru says causing everyone to stop.

Inari nods his head. "Okay."

Inari suddenly notices that everyone is pulling out books. "Sheesh what do all Konoha Jonin read on their breaks or something. I was expecting Kakashi-san but not every single person." Inari chuckles remembering how he used to always see Kakashi with his face buried in a book. He suddenly notices everyones reading the same book.

"What are you all reading since its the same book it must be good." Inari says.

Everyone seems to seems to say the title at the same time. "The Shattered Soul."

Inari chuckles loudly. "That is an amazing book. Well worth the reading." Inari says grinning at the fact that he finished it. "What chapter are you guys on." He ask.

Sakura looks around and answers for everyone. "I belive we are all starting chapter 7." Sakura exclaims as everyone nods.

Inari smiles. "Do you guys even know who wrote the book."

Everyone shakes their head.

"WHAT YOUR KIDDING." Inari screams out earing a look from everyone.

"Inari-sama you know who wrote this book." Sakura ask for everyone

"Hai" Inari grins widely as he gets ready to say the name Naruto cuts them off.

"Inari you'll ruin the book if you tell them." Naruto says in a apathic voice. Which successfully shut everyone up.

"Fine, Fine I won't tell them Naruto-san." Inari says as everyone begins glaring death looks at Naruto for they all wanted to know who the author was. Thats when Sakura notices Naruto is the only one not reading the book.

"Naruto... How come you don't have a copy." Sakura ask as everyone looks up from their books again.

"The dobe probabaly doesn't understand good litature." Sasuke exclaims glaring at Naruto.

"No teme I already know whats going to happen in the book." Naruto exclaims glaring back.

"Did you finish the book already Naruto. I though we where supposed to wait 2 weeks on each chapter. I mean that author even said so." Kakashi ask hoping he could find a loop hole to read more of the book that seems to have entranced him more than Icha Icha.

"I followed the 2 weeks just like everyone else its just that I started reading it before all of you." Naruto exclaims earning a glare from Inari

"Why don't you just tell him Naruto-san." Inari states again.

"Cause Inari I don't want to ruin the ending of the book for everyone. Not to mention we now have company." Naruto exclaims as he pulls himself off the tree.

"Isn't that right Pein." Naruto shouts out as everyone quickly drops their books foruming into a defensive position around Inari. Everyone except Naruto surrounds the Mizekage.

A loud evilish voice come out from the tree. "So you've become stronger Naruto-kun... Here I thought it was going to be easy." Says the voice of Pein.

"So how many you bring this time the whole group." Naruto says as he pops his neck.

"My, My Naruto-kun you've gotten cocky. I just need 3 to defeat the likes of you." Pein responds.

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Fine, Fine I surrender. No point in getting everyone killed." Naruto says throwing his hands up to show he gives up.

Sakura stares at Naruto. "YOU WHAT, WHY NARUTO." Sakura screams out.

Naruto shurgs his shoulders. "Everyone dies sometime. I'd rather not be responsible for your deaths." Naruto says as Pein leaps down at him swining a kodochi.

"Nice try but I know you better than that. I know how you beat Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi." Pein says as his sword strikes down at Naruto.

"Awww. I was hoping that trick would work again." Naruto says as he doges Peins attak

Pein jumps back as Itachi jump in looking Naruto in the eyes. "You seem to like getting caught in my Tsukuyomi" Itachi says as he activates his Tsukuyomi. Naruto lets out a crazed laugh.

"I think I'll enjoy this more than you ITACHI... Just try not to die." Naruto screams the last part as he lets out an evil laught that would make Orochimaru proud.

Within a few seconds Itachi is on the ground screaming. He holds the same look Sasuke did when he was first brought in. He reaches for his kunai he tries to ram it into his throat but is stoped by Pein.

"Itachi... Itachi... SNAP OUT OF IT." Pein shouts at Itachi as he wrestle with the kunai.

Naruto smirks. "Let him die he's weak anyways. Even Sasuke could kill him." Naruto says as he smirks even wider. "Besides... I want to have alittle fun." Naruto exclaims as he holds up his right arm reveiling his shackel. "How many seconds untill this activates... Hmmm how many pein."

Pein jumps away from Itachi as he begins making a small retreat. Naruto walks slowly over to Itachi launching a powerful kick sending him to Sasuke.

"As I promised Sasuke. You can kill your brother but I would do it quickly before he takes his own life." Naruto says very coldy his eyes now flat and not caring.

Sasuke quickly charges up a chidori as he shouts out. "THIS IS FOR MOM AND DAD." Sasuke says as he rams the chidori threw his brothers heart. He lets out a smile before pulling his hand out of his brother.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke says.

"No problem now you don't have to think about chasing him down now you can focus on rebuilding the clan." Naruto says as he turns his back to everyone. Looking at pein. "You better be quick Pein this chain will activate in 1 minute. If you fail then your going to wish you never met me."

Suddenly Konan attack from the trees trying to free her master. "Pein-sama run I'll hold him off." Konan says in a sad voice as Pein nods his head. Running as fast as he can in retreat.

"Konan nice to meet you again." Naruto says in a cold voice.

"You bastered killed Tobi." She says as she performs several taijutus steps on Naruto who just simply takes it without flinching.

"30, 29, 28, 27." Naruto continues to count down as Konan pulls out a kunai forcing Naruto to doge most of her attacks yet clearly lets her graze his flesh.

"God dam it why won't you die." Konan shouts out.

"You already know that answer to that Konan, 20,19,18." Naruto continues to down.

"Time is running out Konan. You know if you run now you might escape." Naruto says in a cold voice.

"Fuck you... You... YOU DEMON. I will kill you and ride this world of the likes of you." Konan exclaims as her kunai grazes across Naruto's chest.

"10,9,8,7." Naruto slowly reaches his count down as suddenly his chain begins to glow.

"Now its too late. I'm sorry Konan but your dead now." Naruto says as he chain seems to latch out at Konan striking her in the heart.

She begins letting out screams of terror and fear. Her eyes cry out blood as her voice suddenly begins to hollow out before cracking.

Naruto in a very low tone speaks. "Shatter." Within moments the chain seems to shatter as Konan falls lifelessly to the ground Naruto lets out a small tear. "Now you know sorrow." He mumbles out as he turns back the the group. Everyone seems to stare at him trembling in fear of how quickly and coldy he took out two of the Akatsuki as if he wasn't even trying.

"Pein won't be comming back for along time. I'm sure the telepathy ring Konan had passed some of what she saw to him." Naruto says kicking the body of Konan before walking back to his tree he closes his eyes.

-----------------------------

Several hours pass as everyone continues to stare at Naruto who leans against the tree with his eyes shut. "You know if you guys keeps staring your going to tick me off." Naruto says in a cold voice.

"Naruto-kun... What did you just do." Sakura ask still half scared out of her mind she watchs Naruto eyes open as he fills with rage again.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME -KUN." Naruto says before leaping from his tree onto a branch. "You have no right to call me it.." Naruto says as he leaps into the distances.

Suddenly Sakura feels the same paralizing chill that she had felt in the forest. Everyone falls to their knees as they tremble in cold fear.

Inari lets out a deep sigh as the chill wears off on him. "Geez, You had to go and upset Naruto-san Sakura."

Sakura who is still frozen in fear forces her mouth to move but can't seem to form words."B-b-b-b-b-"

Inari lets out a sigh. "But you don't understand what you did wronge." Inari throws up a barrier as everyone suddenly starts gasping for air.

Sasuke turns to Inari. "What the hell was that Inari." He ask curious.

Inari lets out a sigh rubbing his head. "Ummm. Well how can I put it... That was Naruto-san. He's not happy anymore thanks to Sakura-san calling him -kun. He's still touchy on that."

Sakura looks at Inari completely confused. "What do you mean... Why would he be touchy on -kun."

Inari shakes his head. "No. He's not touchy on -kun he's touchy on YOU calling him -kun."

Tears forum in Sakura's eyes. "W-Wh-Why... Why.. Why." She mumbles out over and over as tears run down her face.

"This is probably going to ending up resulting in my death but I can't stand to see a preatty girl cry not since mom died." Inari lets out another sigh.

"Because he still loves you and it hurts him to love you." Inari says as he looks around for any flying projectials. "Huh...Guess he isn't going to kill him." Inari says.

"What do you mean." Sakura ask her eyes filled with tears.

"You see with time Sakura.. Trust me you'll all see with time." Inari says when suddenly he lifts his hand up. "I guess he was alittle father away than I expected he must be getting stronger." Inari says as he catchs the kunai inches from his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san but you know I hate seeing preatty girls cry." Inari says as he throw the kunai to the ground. "Besides you know you still love Sakura-san." Suddenly he flickers away as several kunai land where he was. Inari struggles to doge the kunai that seem to fly out no where.

"Naruto-san please calm down... Don't kill me." Inari says as a solid black steel sword with a cotton wrap sword fly out of the blue bearly missing Inari. As it impacts the tree the tree seems to freeze solid. "Good your out of projectals. Now will you calm down. Atleast she knows why to not call you -kun anymore right." Inari says as he sees a very large chakra flare. "SHIT" He says as the flare seems to singe his clothes as he bearly doeges the chakra. "Naruto-san what would your future wife think of you trying to kill me." Inari says as he lands on the ground. Naruto appears from the tree.

"I'm not marrying." Naruto says in a cold voice with a slight humor to it.

"But if you decided to what would she think if you killed the boy that looked up to you for his whole life and even became a kage to impress his hero. think honestly." Inari chuckles slightly.

"I told you Inari I am never marrying... Its as Shikamaru would say... Girls are troublesome." Naruto says as Shikamaru grins slightly proud.

"Well then atleast what would Tsuande-sama and both countries think if you killed the kage you where protecting." Inari said using another excuse.

"Fine... Fine... I won't kill you but you better keep your trap shut." Naruto says jumping to the tree he retrives his swords. "Vanish." He mouths out as the sword disappers. Her returns to Inari side who points at his chain.

"How does the chain feel." Inari ask questionly.

"Its getting shorter" Naruto responds. "Much shorter." As he holds up the chain for Inari to examine.

"Kyuubi is a real bitch isn't he." Inari says examining the chain.

"Thats why I killed him Inari." Naruto chuckles.

"You still haven't told me the full story." Inari says as he feels everyone glaring at them. "You've not said a word to them have you Naruto-san." Inari ask. Naruto nods his head.

"They don't need to know. They've already know to much." Naruto say glaring coldly at everyone.

Kakashi speaks up. "Did you really kill the Kyuubi Naruto." Kakashi stares at his forumer student.

"In away. He's not really dead... But you don't need to know anything more." Naruto says apathically.

Inari turns to everyone as he releases the barrier. "Well I guess we should camp though I highly dout thanks to Naruto anyone going to actually sleep. So Shikamaru should we break camp." Inari ask questioning the stratagiest.

Shikamaru shakes his head. "We are already ahead of schedual. Besides Naruto took care of Akatsuki for us so we might as try to rest. We don't need to move around at night to dangerous" Shikamaru explains as he lays back looking up at the canopy catching glimps of the clouds in the small open spaces he has.

Naruto returns to leaning against his tree. As everyone just remains where they are a few reading the book they had brought while others let their minds replay what has happend.

-----------------

(Someone just went from badass to godly badass)


	5. Shimigami

_**Hey Ryuk do I own Naruto)**_

_**"Not on your Immortal soul."**_

_**(Dam straight other wise it'd be really Fucked up)**_

_**"Heheheheh Can I have your apple"**_

_**(Only if you tell the fokes I don't own Death Note)**_

_**"Fokes He don't own shit. Now give me that apple"**_

_**(Hey... Dam it well I don't own Death Note.)**_

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

-------------------------

"Oi, Sakura." Ino whispers to Sakura as she motions for Sakura to come closer.

Sakura rises from her tree trunk and sits down beside Ino. "What Ino. why are you whispering." Sakura ask in an equally low tone.

"I wanted to ask you about Naruto." Ino says with a conserned look on her face.

"What about him." Sakura counters Ino's statement.

"Well we all know he used to follow you around constantly like a love sick puppy. Your also the only person that has actually spent time a good amount of time around him lately." Ino points out.

"Yeah...So" Sakura says confused and wanting Ino to get to her point.

"Sakura how bad was Naruto's past." She deadpans.

"You know I don't actually know he never once spoke to me about it... though I'd here him cry in his sleep when we where doing missions. Kakashi-sensei never told me anything ether he would always kick me out of the room. Saying something like Naruto is just having a nightmare." Sakura says not quiet catching on.

"If it was just a nightmare Sakura don't you think he wouldn't have kicked you out of the room." Ino points out.

"I guess... But he would mumble things in his sleep. I always assumed they where personal and Kakashi didn't want Naruto to get embarassed or something. I mean I know I wouldn't want anyone knowing some of the things I dream about espcially nightmares." Sakura says with a frown.

"Your probably right. Its just Shikamaru saying he feels a very odd connection with the book and us. Not to mention the fact that he snapped Inari up about who the author was." Ino deadpans.

"What do you mean you think Naruto is the author of the book." Sakura says in a disbelife.

"Sakura I'll be straight... I don't know anything about Naruto. Even what I thought I knew seems to be false now." Ino states bluntly. "And we justed watched Naruto scare the living shit out of 3 Akatsuki even made Itachi try to kill himself. Without breaking a sweat... Ontop of that he freaked out over you calling him -kun." Ino bluntly states again. "Speaking of which why did you call Naruto -kun. I mean I thought you where all about Sasuke." Ino says trying hard to not think to much on what has happend.

"I... I don't know it just slipped out thats the second time I've called him that too." Sakura says trying to understand it herself.

"Hah, I think your crushing on Naruto" Ino sticks her tongue out at Sakura.

"What happend the first time... why did you call him it." Shikamaru ask from behind the tree over hearing what Ino and Sakura where talking about.

"Shikamaru... You shouldn't listen in on girl talk." Ino says glaring at him.

"Normally I wouldn't but I would really like to know Sakura... Please." Shikamaru ask. His use of the word please intreges Ino.

"Wow... Your actually begging... How come." Ino says demanding an answer.

"Well... My mind really is working lets put it that way." Shikamaru states as he lights up a ciggerrette. "And its very troublesome." Shikamaru adds.

Sakura leans against the tree as she begins to explain softly to Shikamaru and Ino.

---------------------

"And thats all of it." Sakura finishes her flashback of the day she first found out about the accessory.

"I've heard about this before." Shikamaru says as he rolls the ciggerrette in his mouth chewing on the butt. "Whats more intreging is the fact that... Its used in this book I think... I'm already on chapter 9." (Remeber Shikamaru is a whole chapter ahead of everyone. Today is the 2 week reading mark too so he's currently 3 chapters ahead because no one got the chance to really read.)

"I won't have more answers untill I research the chain... But their is a definet connection between the book and Naruto's chain... I can't read chapter 10 for another 2 weeks. Just two chapters gives me a very bad emotional beating." Shikamaru drags on his ciggerrette. "This is troublesome its all giving me a very bad feeling in the pit of my gut." Shikamaru blows a cloud of smoke. "Sakura you try reading it see what you can come up with we will discuss this when we get back to town."

Sakura nods her head as she grows curious of the book thanks to Shikamaru. So she decides to lean against one of the nearby trees and read.

_Chapter 7 . The vow to death_

_Hitori struggels with his emotions trying to keep his cracks from showing threw to those he hides his true self from. Tenshia continued to use Hitori as an emotional rag never acknoledging him for anything more. She stoped the constant insults like the villagers had and starts with her own seperate verabal abuse. Though much softer than the villagers she still continued to bash his head in making fun of him. Hitori slowly begins feeling his warmth that he had aquired threw his false friendships begin to fade away as coldness and darkness seemed to creep in threw his cracks. Directly attacking his heart. He could feel his heart his mind seem to slow down. Hitori didn't care about the pain or sorrow he felt. He only wanted Tenshia to be happy to acknowledge him for brining Damare back to her. He vowed to himself that she would be made happy even if it kills him. He threw away his reason for wanting Damare to come back. He didn't care about the brotherly bond he once had. He only cared about making Tenshia happy. He pushed himself past any breaking points he had screaming to himself that he would bring Tenshia happiness back or die trying._

Sakura kept letting the tears flow out as she quickly flip threw to the next chapter.

_Chapter 8. The deal._

_Hitori ventured into the city once more his body still struggling with the physical punishment he had put on himself and that everyone else had pushed on him. He was an emotional reck but still wanted to venture into the city. He spent night and day wandering around the city bearly eating and sleeping as he tracked down his brother vowing to find him and returning him to Tenshia._

Sakura finishes reading the chapter as she shuts her book she closes her eyes fighting back every urge to weep she looks over to Ino who is suppressing her emotions too. Sakura lets out a sigh as she looks around at those that have read the book and a few like Kakashi who have started. She notices that everyone seems to have the same reaction to the book an almost uncontrolable urge to cry to find someone to hold onto. To find Hitori and show him what happyiness really is.

Her eyes cast to Naruto the only one who doesn't read the book. Her mind seems to focus on his chain that Shikamaru mentioned. She notices that indeed the link had grown shorter. Much shorter. She resist all urges to walk over to Naruto and ask him. To bash his head in forcing him to tell her. But she clearly remembers the pain he had in his eyes whenever she called him -kun and Inari comment. _Because he still loves you and it hurts him to love you. _Sakura lets out a long sigh hoping Shikamaru would get the answers they seek.

------------------------------------

It took the group 1 week to reach Konoha upon their return they make their report and going their seperate ways.

Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura gather at the library with Shikamaru's Dad One week and later.

Shikamaru lets out a _troublesome_ as they enter the library spending several hours looking threw books. Shikamaru dad finally finds what he's looking for.

"Son. I've found it get over here." Shikamaru's dad Shikaku Nara. Blows the dust off an very old book.

"Seems the book does still exist." Shikaku says as he dust off the cover.

_Shimigami _

Shikamaru stares at the book. "Shimigami... Why would you be looking for Naruto's wrist chain in a Shimigami book." Shikamaru ask now completely stumped like the rest.

Shikaku lets out a deep sigh as he lights up a ciggerrette. "Simple He has the Shimigami Death chain." He says in a long tone dragging a very large puff of smoke. He flips open to the page that contains a picture of the exact same chain Naruto wore.

"This handcuff right here." Shikaku points as everyone lets out a stunned gasp.

Ino shouts out. "How the hell did he get that... why does he have it." Ino screaches out demading answers.

"As you all know. We all have souls. When we die a shimigami comes and reaps our soul sending it to the after life." Shikaku takes another long drag. "But if a human soul carries to much regreat the soul becomes a Bakemono (Ghost)." Shikaku lets out a long sigh.

"You mean Naruto-kun is already dead." Sakura screechs out in freaked out voice.

"No... He's not dead... Most Bakemono forum when the Shimigami reaps the soul..."

Shikaku points down at the image. "But their are things far stronger than Bakemono... Far far stronger. They can only be forumed while the human is still alive... They are called Kzuchi (Wounded Bloody Soul.)... Those that become a Kizuchi Soul are bound by this chain."

Everyone looks at the chain then to Shikaku who lets out a sigh. "Well... He probably doesn't have much longer left... Unless he breaks the burden that turned him into a Kizuchi Soul he will die... The problem is the steps for breaking the burden... Well are so horrible most Kizuchi Souls don't wish the fate onto the other soul for they can risk turning the soul into a Kizuchi Soul as well and the original soul goes to the underworld and is locked in combat with their emotions untill the soul that is too replace them dies... The 2nd Kizuchi Soul."

"What happens to Naruto-kun if he doesn't try to break it." Sakura as as tears forum in her eyes.

"Simple... The Kizuchi soul ends up going to the under world alone. Where it is forced to suffer the punishment of the shimigamis... But unlike the risk he will drag no one down with him. Thus knowing Naruto he will never risk breaking it."

"What caused Naruto to become a Kizuchi." Ino ask despertly wanting to know.

Shikaku passes everyone a ciggerrette as he lights up another one.

"Pain... Suffering... Regreat... To such a degree that our minds can even image." Shikamaru says as he throws down a copy of The shattered Soul. "So I was right... Naruto did right this book... This is the path he travled down... I have read the ending... Now that I think back on the whole book if I had read all of it at once I would have probably never seen it and I probably would have never been able to handle the whole book at once... Because it is the path he walked. Because the fact that he put his own heart into the book as a testement to tell us what happens when we think that we have to follow socity." Shikamaru says letting the ciggerette burn his lips without a twing of pain.

"It took me awhile to figure it out... I know for a fact Choji is Shoji because Choji is very critical of his weight... He has a big heart but he is so consious about his weight yet doesn't want to let down his faimly... Hinata is Doki... Shy constantly chasing after Naruto for all the wrong reasons she chases him because she admires him... Inu is Kiba. Kiba is part of the dog clan... Naruto as the Kyuubi sealed into him... Kiba clan is known for their abitlities with dogs and being around dogs has given them a transformed state much like Naruto and Kyuubi... I'm Miki the Thinker. My illness is not a weak heart that hinders me but my own lazyness." Shikamaru says as he shuts his eyes. "I suggest you both read the ending... Thats what Naruto intended for each of us to relize our parts in the book... Each to relize how we followed socitiy blindly and created a tragidy... But why." Shikamaru says with a stumped expression as his dad speaks up.

"Simple Shikamaru." Says Kakashi who walks in with Sasuke and Jiraiya at his side

"The same reason his father made it a law to forbid talking about the kyuubi... We where forbidden so we could give him a chance to live a nomral life... But we let out anger forum into a socitity. We Contsouslly let it channal down to the younger generation... If you think about the book... Konoha is the Nahborhood... The world the city... In the world every step can be your last you fight for your life every moment wither it be to find food... To find shelther... to protect yourself from raider you might incounter. The village are Naborhoods... Protecting you from the city... Yet inside the naborhoods consist the socity... Socity dictated by the people... Naruto is exactly like the book."

Kakashi turns to Sakura. "You should sit down and finish the book Sakura... Just like Sasuke here is going too." Kakashi agressively slams a book into Sasuke chest showing some of his anger.

Sakura looks down at the book that Shikamaru threw down on the table.

She quickly grabs it _"Who am I in the book... Who am I..." _She screams to herself as she opens up the book.

_Chapter 9 The Chain_

_Hitori finds himself struggling threw the city as he battles down his brother once again his face full of tears and emotions flying free from the cracks that had forumed on his mask. He looses to his brother once again... Failing utterable only able to pull himself away in a retreat he finds himself lingering on the verge of death He curses the gods loudly screaming and crying is heart ripping itself appart for failing his love... He tried to be someone else for so long tried to hide his pain his scars his emotional suffering only to have it explode out on him. His mask shatters to peices letting loose his torrent of tears and suffering. He hears the familar sound of glass cracking untill he finally heres it shatter He looks before him to hear all his prays that he had wished for in to begining come true. Before his stood a Shimigami ready to bring him to the afterlife... Yet he did not want to die... Not untill he brought back Damare not untill Teshina was happy was smiling would he die... He swore to the reaper he would not let him take his soul untill he made his love happy..._

_This shimigami asked Hitori if that is what he truely wished. To live untill his love was happy. Untill he had returned his brother to his love. Hitori noded his head and said he wouldn't dare allow him too. The Shimigami let out a frown... He told the boy that he would grant him that one final wish. He would give the boy the 2nd chance of life... But the boy would have to be shackled to his promise to his word that he would not die untill his love was happy. Once the shackle vanished he would come back for the boy. Where he would be forced to relive every second of his pain. The only way he could break this deal would be to have another soul repair his shattered soul. That soul must push threw all of his burden all of his sadness and pain and touch his broken soul and sooth the pain. If the soul failed to repair his then their soul would shatter aswell under the pain and suffering and be forced to join Hitori in the underworld. Hitori agree to the Shimigami terms and Shimigami places the shackle on boys right wrist. He then vanished_

Sakura looked up from the book to see Kakashi eyeing her daring her to stop reading her heart felt like it was going to break. She never knew that Naruto had gone threw so much pain and suffering just for others to feel happy. She quickly returns to her book to read the last chapter.

_Chapter 10. The Remains._

_The boy learned that the chain gave him enormous power. Allowed him to connect directly with other peoples souls. He could directly link his soul with anyone he wished. Once linked he could allow them to meet the shimigami of the braclet. Where the Shimigami would proceed to take their soul to the underworld if Hitori so choosed. Hitori could also channel his pain into the person soul making them relize the same pain and suffering he went threw in mere seconds if he so wished he could ajust the amount as to make it a non fatal. With this new power he chased after his brother once again. He could feel the pain of the chain eating away as his time slowly disappered. He struggled threw the city hunting down his brother with every ounce of strenght he had. He finally cornered his brother Damare. Yet once again his brother screamed and raved about his lust for needing power to destroy the assassin that had murdered his faimly. Hitori held up his arm flashing his chain he looked to his brother saying "I will bring you back brother weither you choose to or not I will make Tenshia happy." With those words she locked into combat with his brother. After several moments he managed to tie his chain to his brother soul. He showed his brother he pain that came with power the suffering that comes with thirsting for it. Hitori then procceeded to drag his brother threw the city and back to the Nahborhood in which he left behind for his brother._

_Hitori brought Damare to Tenshia who actually screamed at Hitori for bringing back the man she loved in such bad condition. Hitori let out a sad sigh though he had made the deal with the shimigami and threw away his heart so that his love could be happy he could not help but feel sadness for himself. Yet he had aquired the happiness he wanted her to have so much he was sad he could only experinace of for such a short time. Tenshia finally asked him in the dimming sunlight how he had managed to bring back Damare when he failed so many times before. Hitori just smiled. "I'd do anything for you. Thats a promise I will always keep." He said as the night sky showed his fading body seeming to fade into the thin air. His voice whispers faintly. "My Cherry Blossom Angel..."_

_The END_

_Authors Notes: I have sent this book around the world as a tribute to those that have suffered to those that have been neglected because socitiy shuned them over being diffrent... Now I leave the world with my final words ... Don't let such a tradigy repeat itself._

_Take care of my only brother my angel. I wish you two to be happy for the rest of your lives_.

Sakura can help but let the fountain of tears flood out of her as she feels her as if her heart had been torn out. She screams out. "NARUTO-KUN YOU DAM FOOL. WHY WHY." She crushes her knees against her chest as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Sasuke his eyes full of tears.

"Because all Naruto ever wanted was us to be happy... Us the ones who he held so close to his heart... Us who blinded ourselves... He didn't even care if it costed him his own life... He wanted us to be happy" Sasuke says as He hangs his head low letting his hair drap over his eyes.

-----------------------------------

Naruto stands looking up at the Hokage moutain his eyes a cold glaze. "...Father... I shall meet you soon it seems."

Naruto turns his back on the momenment as he heads deep into the forest of death. His body seemingly not careing about anything that surrounds him. He looks down at the shackle around his wrist the chain down to the last link. Naruto lets out a sad sigh. "I hope Sakura-chan will enjoy her life with Sasuke... I'm going to miss them." Naruto lets his arm drop to his side as he look threw the forest focusing on the gental cool breeze that passes carsses his skin. He feels the rain slowly drench his black cotten shirt. His hair sways down into his eyes as he moves deeper and deeper into the forest. He feels the fake cold mask he had worn for everyone for so long seem so filter away. He can feel the air around him seem to cry out as the dense rain trickles down for him as if kamisama was herself crying for his lost soul.

Naruto continues his walk deeper and deeper into the forest as he lets his emotions poor out of his body. He raises his arm looking at the chain link seem begin it final fade out of existance. Naruto reaches the exam tower in the center of the forest. His heavy pained steps seem to echo out on the metal staires. He slowly begins his desent up knowing by the time he reaches the top he will be dead. He can feel his heart beat slower and slower. The blood he had been keeping down rise into his throat. He lets out a soft tear. As He pushes the door open. His eyes gaze over the city of Konoha... The village that had been his home is pain his sorrow and his happiness. He watches the sky begin to fade into a black.

"So this is it... This is the end for me..." Naruto speaks softly the fear and sadness in his voice. He sees his tears mix with the raindrops that crash against the ground. Raises his right hand catching the blood as it spill out of his mouth. His lungs desperatly trying to dispell the blood. He feels his heart beating weaker and weaker. His vision begins to blur as the Shimigami appears before him. His hand streched out.

**"It is time Naruto Uzumaki... Time to uphold your end of the bargin."** The Shimigami says.

Naruto sadly nods his head as he walks to the side of the Shimigami. "Farewell Konoha..."

"NARUTO-KUN DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME." Shouts out a faimilar female voice.

Naruto looks around to see a fuzzy pink blur running towards him. He looks to the shimigami. "Why is Sakura-chan here." He ask in a worried and conserned voice.

The shimigami looks down ad he notices a long chain trailing off her right arm. **"Oh come on... My job is hard enough... Now I have to deal with another."**

Sakura screams out. "NARUTO-KUN DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME I WON'T BE HAPPY WITHOUT YOU." She stops infront of Naruto her breath heavy and hard.

"W-WHY... Sakura-chan I thought you where inlove with Sasuke-teme." Naruto says in a sad and worried voice as he notices the same wrist chain on Sakura's right wrist.

"Because... I love you Naruto-kun... I can't live without you... If he's going to take you then he will take me too." Sakura says as she notices her chain glowing. "I don't care if I have to die... If I have to endure endless suffering... Living without you would be a fate fare worse than anything."

Suddenly she notices the Shimigami letting out a deep sigh. He grabs Sakura's chain and attaches it to Naruto. **"Well... Shall we go then... I have a lunch date." **The Shimigami says in an annoyed voice.

"Mr... Shimigami... Wait." Sakura says stalling the Shimigami. "What was the deal you made with Naruto-kun." She asks carefully.

**"The deal was that he could stay alive as long as it took to make you happy... Before you think you can con your way out of it I will point out that your now connected to him thats what you wanted so you are happy that you'll get to go with your lover." **The Shimigami points at the chain slightly annoyed the whole even was taking so long.

"Mr Shimgami... Would an apple change your mind on thinking I'm happy... I mean I'm not happy that Naruto-kun is having his soul reaped... So would an apple convince you." Sakura says smirking slightly as Jiraiya had warned him that it was a weakness of Shimigami's

**"Hmmmm... Maybe... But you'll be happy once I've left and that means I'll just come back." **Shimigami smirks.

"Would a cart full of apples convince you to revise the deal... To say... Untill we where about... Oh I don't know in our 50's." Sakura says as she waves an apple infront of the Shimigami who's eyes begin to grow wide as drool rolls out of his mouth. "Their is a whole cart full for you."

**"Kamisama dam it... Why did you let the humans know my addiction... Fine... I'll make the deal..." **The Shimigami lets out a defeated sigh as he cuts the chain. **"Just like before Naruto... This is a Shimigami deal... I'll be back to reap your soul in exactly 38 years... Kamisama I need to get over my apple addiction."**

Sakura lets out a happy smiles as she turns to Naruto who's seemed to have recovered his eyes site and is trying to figure out what the hell just happend.

"Sakura-chan... You just sealed your eternal life... Why." Naruto ask completely confused.

"Same reason you did for me Naruto-kun" Sakura says as she holds up the chain on her wrist.

"Think of it this way... Now you have plenty of time to be happy." She smiles as Naruto rubs his head.

"This one will be one hell of a story to tell our kids... Hey kids your mother fell inlove with me and cheated the shimigami with a cart full of apples... Least it will make a good book I couldn't figure out how to start my 2nd book." Naruto says grinning slightly

- THE END -

---------------

Hell Yah Shimigami's love apples remeber that people.


	6. Epiloge

_**(Hey Ryuk do I own Naruto)**_

_**"Not on your Immortal soul."**_

_**(Dam straight other wise it'd be really Fucked up)**_

_**"Heheheheh Can I have your apple"**_

_**(Only if you tell the fokes I don't own Death Note)**_

_**"Fokes He don't own shit. Now give me that apple"**_

_**(Hey... Dam it well I don't own Death Note.)**_

_**"Inner person/Demon"**_

_"Inside their heads" If they are talking to themselves duh_

"Normal speech"

(Author Notes)

------------ Change in location scene or person.

The rest you can figure out.

Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to get a spell checker so deal with it for now. Everything should be understandable you don't have to do much guessing. :)

SHORT EPLOGE

Naruto and Sakura have over 20 kids driving most of Konoha crazy. Tsuande ends up marring Jiraiya. In one of her drunked crazed states.

Sasuke ends up falling off the face of the earth (Just kidding) Actually Sasuke finds out Karin is still alive and in a rivalry competetion tries to have as many kids as Naruto and Sakura yet Karin nearly killes him after the 12 and he gave up the quest.

Kakashi went back to his perverted books and even found a hot girlfreind that was obsessed with reading the icha icha series. Like Kakashi she was always late for her jonnin team meetings and though not as skilled as Kakashi with walking around. Now that Konoha is missing a few telephone polls she seems just as good as him.

Shikamaru ends up marring Temari

Ino goes crazy obsesed when Choji finally looses all his fat and becomes hunky in Ino's words.

Hinata gets Kiba.

The world seems a better place... Like that will ever happen the world sucks.

--------------------------

"Ryuk... You traded for apples again didn't you." Says a evil maniactic voice.

**"Yah Light... You know I'm an addict... You think Kamisama is pissed..."**

"Hey it was fun wasn't it... I mean I couldn't have had more then back when I was playing kamisama."

**"You make a great Shimigami Light... I wonder what L's up too should we go visit him."**

(HAHAHAHAHAH MUWAHAHAHAHH I AM EVIL MUWAHAHAHAHHA come now if anyones read Death Note they will find that is extremly funny.)


End file.
